Café
by lgandara93
Summary: Courfeyrac llevaba una semana sin follar. Y tenía que desayunar. LES MIS AU COURFERRE.
Courfeyrac llevaba una semana sin follar.

Sin follar de verdad, aclaremos, las pajas al final del día o por la mañana bajo las sábanas o en la ducha estaban bien, pero no era follar de verdad.

Courfeyrac llevaba una semana sin follarse a Combeferre, eso era el problema de verdad.

Y no, no es que hubiera ocurrido el drama final ni que una de las dos partes hubiera muerto, lo que en este caso mejor apostar por Courfeyrac pues se jugaba la vida tantas veces que Ferre había perdido la cuenta, el muchacho era realmente imparable. El problema era simplemente que Combeferre aquella semana estaba trabajando tantas horas que Courfeyrac no le había visto el pelo. Llegaba a casa cuando Courf estaba dormido, este había intentado arduamente más de una noche quedarse en pie y esperarle, pero fue en vano pues cuando Ferre llegaba siempre, siempre se encontraba a Courf dormido, a veces en las posturas y en los sitios más inusuales. Literal, en una ocasión se lo encontró dentro de la bañera, llena de espuma y desbordada de agua ya fría y adornada por velas, que se habían derretido enteras y estaba todo lleno de cera. Combeferre tuvo que meter a su novio en la cama cargándolo como un niño pequeño y luego limpiar todo el estropicio, pero esta no era una novedad en el apartamento que compartían en París. Y es que cuando el sueño llegaba a Courfeyrac, llegaba. Cuando lo hacía se convertía en un muerto. Una vez estaba tan, tan dormido que el resto de sus amigos pensaron había muerto de verdad, pues no respiraba ni reaccionaba a ningún estímulo (incluido un derechazo de Bahorel, lo cual no es algo muy liviano). Basicamente se marcó un "este Courfeyrac está muy vivo", no entraremos en más detalles.

El caso es que no habían coincidido, quizás alguna mañana cuando Courf tenía que ir a dar clases de teatro más tarde de lo habitual, o básicamente porque sus alumnos podían esperar cinco minutos, y Ferre entraba un poco más tarde, lo cual significaba llegar más tarde a casa, concretemos en que el pobre joven pasaba más de ocho horas en el hospital, haciendo guardias, en urgencias… Pero estas coincidencias en las mañanas no les dejaban mucho tiempo juntos, un rápido "buenos días", un ligero beso en la boca, y Courf salía despedido por la puerta, con una tostada en la boca y el café en un termo, consecuencia de dormir hasta el último minuto. Courfeyrac juraba cada mañana que a la siguiente se despertaría temprano y la pasaría con Combeferre, en la cama si podía ser posible.

Así que al octavo día sin sexo Courfeyrac rezó a todos los dioses conocidos y puso su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse temprano y cazar a su novio, puso todas las alarmas posible incluso una de esas que ruedan por el suelo y que te tienes que levantar para que pare de sonar, se fue pronto a dormir para cumplir sus ocho horas de sueño mínimas y no bebió café ni ninguna sustancia estimulante en todo el día.

Courfeyrac durmió como un bendito aquella noche, pero se siguió levantando tarde. De hecho fue Combeferre el que lo despertó, bendito Combeferre.

\- Courf… cariño…arriba –decía mientras te retiraba despacio las sábanas y acariciaba sus rizos negros-. Hoy tienes ensayo de tu obra ¿recuerdas?

Courfeyrac no oyó el resto de la frase, ya solo el "cariño" le hizo abrir los ojos como un resorte y girarse sobre la cama para abalanzarse sobre Combeferre, agarrando su cara con intensidad y rapidez, para que el otro no pudiera decir nada, y atacó sus labios. Una vez que Courf se levantaba el terremoto humano volvía a la vida. El moreno se encontró con un ligero rastro de barba, consecuencia de que su novio no había podido afeitarse una semana más por falta de tiempo, que pinchaba sus labios pero no le importó, intentó meter su lengua en la boca del otro pero este se apartó despacio, no era tiempo para besos intensos. Courfeyrac fue a protestar, pero le salió un bostezo que le hizo abrir toda la boca, Ferre rió por lo bajo y, una vez que el otro fue a hablar, le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- No. Tienes que ir al ensayo.

\- Pero… -"¿cómo voy a ensayar con la polla más morada que una remolacha?" pensó el moreno mientras se levantaba entre gruñidos tanto de cansancio como de discordancia.

\- Pero nada. Hoy tengo pediatría y hasta dentro de media hora no tengo que ir, pero tú tienes que irte ya. Yo limpio la casa, tienes el café hecho y en tu termo habitual. Date prisa anda.

"Estúpido señor responsable" bufó de nuevo mentalmente Courfeyrac mientras Combeferre le dejaba un beso rápido antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, este le siguió rápidamente mientras se ponía los calzoncillos con rapidez. Dato a añadir, Courfeyrac podía dormir completamente desnudo pero había algo que jamás se quitaba: los calcetines. Habían tenido muchas discusiones a propósito de esto, pues a Ferre le parecía una completa falta de higiene, y más cuando solo vestía esa prenda. Ese día, mientras perseguía a Combeferre, Courfeyrac llevaba calcetines con dibujos de gatitos. Una semana. Llevaba una semana, los ensayos importaban una mierda. Ferre volvió a su sitio en la mesa que hacía de comedor en el pequeño apartamento, ignorando a Courf que le seguía mientras maullaba, y volvió a escribir en los papeles que tenía que terminar aquella mañana, hasta siendo su mañana libre el castaño no dejaba de trabajar. Era igual que el mejor amigo de la pareja, Enjolras, el cual seguía mandando papeles y discursos para el partido que entre los tres regían a pesar de que este estaba de luna de miel con Grantaire en España.

Courfeyrac quería lanzarse sobre Combeferre, agarrarle ese pelo que estaba algo mojado, nunca se lo secaba siempre lo dejaba secar al aire, despeinado, sin ningún cuidado; quería arrancarle los pantalones de chándal que llevaba, ponerle contra la mesa, y dejarle que volviera al trabajo con tal dolor de piernas que le costaría andar por lo duro que se lo follaría. Pero Courf tenía clase, o eso quería creer, así que optó por la otra cosa en lo que era un experto: divertirse.

\- Vas a llegar tarde –pronunció Combeferre con tranquilidad al ver a Courf acercarse a su lado con la cafetera recién llena de café en pos de servirle más- y ya he tomado tres tazas esta mañana, nunca me dejas tomar más de tres tazas.

\- Si luego tomas más cuando no estoy. Y a saber cuántas tomas en el hospital –respondió Courfeyrac, caminando elegante hasta su lado, dejando caer despacio el líquido en la taza con dibujos de dinosaurios que Ferre sujetaba y que Courf le había regalado hacía dos navidades. Comenzó la diversión.- ¡Ups! Perdón Combeferre –se hizo lo más inocente que supo tras derramar el café, sí, pero no en la taza sino en los pantalones del otro, el cual se echó hacia atrás en su silla con cara de sorpresa.

Aunque acabase de pasar, Combeferre ya adivinó lo que iba a suceder después. Viniendo de Courfeyrac y su nula habilidad para ocultar sus intenciones o travesuras, o al menos las que implicaban al castaño. Pero también Combeferre llevaba una semana sin follarse a Courfeyrac, y aunque él era más serio y calmado y este aspecto, habiendo continuando trabajando hasta buscando hacer más horas, siempre quería ayudar lo máximo posible, Combeferre se estaba muriendo por dentro. Así que aparentó la mayor tranquilidad posible mientras Courf paseaba estratégicamente una servilleta que había ido a coger como un rayo ahí donde había derramado el café: la entrepierna de Combeferre. Las manos de Courfeyrac eran como las de un reparador de relojes, podían hacer las cosas más bellas en las zonas más delicadas, también era fruto de que sabía tocar el piano, con estas habilidades Courf paseó la servilleta despacio, dejándola caer, y luego empezando a hacer círculos sin llegar a hacer presión en la zona, excepto cuando se acercó a la polla en sí de Combeferre, donde paseó los dedos uno por uno, agarrando toda la estructura, que ya comenzó a alzarse ante de la sensación que fuera tan rápido fue culpa de esa semana de sequía.

\- Deberías quitártelos –murmuró Courf tras dejar la zona "limpia" de café- antes de que vaya a más y cueste quitar la mancha una eternidad.

Combeferre, que además que ya entendía completamente por donde iban los tiros y no le gustaba ser mandado por Courfeyrac, aunque este solo se lo había aconsejado pero obvio era para tenerle desnudo para desayunar, decidió negar con la cabeza, arrastró la silla hacia delante y volvió a sus papeles, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

\- No va a salir una mancha tan difícil, un lavado y listo. Y te he visto quitar cosas peores de tu ropa. ¿No llegas tarde? Deja de preocuparte de mis pantalones y ve a ensayar.

\- Mis pajaritas tienes más importancia que tus pantalones y es por eso que quito cosas peores –respondió Courf con dramatismo, por dentro se estaba acordando de toda la familia de Combeferre por estar tratándolo así. Pero el juego no había acabado.

Courfeyrac ya había notado la entrepierna de Ferre ponerse dura cuando limpió la zona, ahora solo quedaba seguir tanteando. Y qué mejor manera que combinar dos cosas que a Ferre le volvían loco: café y besos. Así que se situó detrás de él y rodeó su pecho con sus brazos, la diferencia de altura se veía clara en la postura, Courfeyrac era como pequeño leprecaun y Ferre era alto, muy alto, paseó su nariz por el hombro desnudo de Combeferre. Este se maldijo mentalmente, primero, por tener a Courfeyrac de compañero de cama y hacerle pasar tanto calor por las noches que solía dormir desnudo, el joven era una estufa humana, y segundo por el efecto que las caricias de Courf producían en su cuerpo, haciendo temblar un poco al médico.

\- Vas a llegar tarde al ensayo –volvió a repetir en un susurro, intentando controlar un ronroneo que luchaba por salir y manteniendo la seriedad y la compostura en la medida de lo posible- y ni has desayunado.

\- Ahora desayuno, tranquilo. Me muero de hambre.

El moreno se inclinó hacia delante de Combeferre y, estirando una mano mientras la otra se seguía paseando como si no fuera la cosa con ella por el pecho de su compañero Courfeyrac metió un dedo en el café que sí había caído en la taza, llenándose este de líquido negro y sin azúcar para luego, ante la atenta y perpleja mirada de Ferre, que por primera vez no sabía que iba a hacer, chuparse el dedo. No de la forma normal, esto está claro. Se lo metió hasta el fondo de la boca, tocando su campanilla, y lo sacó rápidamente. Volvió a repetir el gesto pero esta vez hizo círculos dentro de su boca, inflando sus mejillas, y lo sacó mientras soltaba un gemido de placer, aunque el café no era lo favorito de Courfeyrac, pero sí lo era de Ferre, el cual estaba imaginando cosas muy sucias con ese dedo pero sustituido por otra cosa que ya tenía considerablemente duro. Después de "desayunar" su dedo, Courfeyrac volvió a meter no uno sino dos dedos en el café para coger algo más de cantidad y esta vez no fueron a su boca sino que paseó los dedos por el cuello de Combeferre, este había decidido ignorar la vista y clavar la mirada al frente, para después lamer esta zona, su lengua caliente con el café caliente subiendo desde la clavícula hasta su oreja. Ferre tuvo que soltar un gemido y su cabeza se inclinó un poco para dejarle hacer, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Como le había dejado hacer, Courfeyrac hizo, repitiendo el proceso por distintas zonas. Tomando café, untándolo, y luego yendo con su boca a corregirlo. La mano que había estado rondando por el pecho de Ferre todo este rato fue bajando poco a poco, jugando con los huesos de la cadera, e introduciéndose poco a poco bajo la tela del pantalón, se saltó los bóxers y agarró toda la estructura de Combeferre, el cual soltó los papeles que sujetaba con fuerza para mantener el tirón.

Combeferre pocas veces caía en la lujuria, en la locura, en dejarse llevar. Siempre hacia todo con lógica, pensando antes de actuar, aplicando el juicio justo y racional cuando la situación lo requería. Existen dos tipos de personas que actúan de maneras distintas cuando una situación ocurre: las que se quedan quietas, piensan y luego hacen, o las que se mueven, sin pensar. Combeferre siempre era de las primeras. Excepto aquella mañana, que soltó totalmente los papeles y la taza de café para agarrar a Courfeyrac, habiendo girado su silla y ante un ligero grito de susto por parte de su compañero, este grito quedó ahogado pues Ferre ya le había sentado a horcajadas sobre él y le había metido su lengua hasta la garganta. El grito pasó de sorpresa a placer, siendo un gruñido ronco contra la boca del castaño, luego lo tornó en un gemido de autentico placer. Cuando Courfeyrac fue a afrontar la batalla para también conquistar la boca de Ferre con su lengua, este se adelantó y se separó, tomando al joven por las caderas y dejándolo de un golpe seco contra la mesa, los papeles volaron al suelo, seguido por los calzoncillos de Courfeyrac que fueron arrancados de un tirón por Combeferre, el cual ni pidió permiso ni le miró, pasó directamente a besar el cuerpo desnudo de Courfeyrac, así como antes él había hecho despacio sobre sus hombros y cuello, Ferre estaba desatado y mordía y lamía cada parte de carne que encontraba su boca en un tour completo por Courfeyrac. Obvio lo primero fue su cuello, a modo de venganza por lo que le hizo pasar hace unos segundos. Cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja Courfeyrac ya estaba enloquecido, era extraordinario lo rápido que Ferre le hacía ponerle enfermo, solo le había hecho falta besarlo y Courfeyrac ya se sentía que se iba a correr.

\- Muer…muérdeme, joder. Una semana sin esto. No pares. No otra semana más. Haz lo que quieras conmigo…

Así pues Ferre mordió más fuerte el cuello de Courfeyrac, no solo porque el otro lo pedía tan desesperadamente que le resultaba encantador sino por sí mismo, se había estado guardando mucho aquella semana y ahora no iba a quedarse a medias. Mordió fuerte, pero no le importó, Courfeyrac tiró del pelo todavía mojado de Ferre, intentando alejarlo pero esto solo hacía que el otro insistiera en acercarse, juntando algo de sangre con piel amoratada. Mientras, las manos del médico, que hace apenas unas horas estaba operando una rodilla, ahora se paseaban por el cuerpo del otro, tocando los músculos de sus brazos y notando la respiración agitada cuando iba por su pecho. Ferre no necesitaba ir directamente a la polla de Courfeyrac como este había hecho, ya sabía que esta dura, la notaba golpeando en su pecho, pero necesitaba a Courfeyrac, así como Courfeyrac necesitaba a Combeferre, ambos no podían creer como habían estado una semana sin eso.

Fue entonces cuando pasaron a la cama, de haber sido por Courf lo podían haber hecho en la mesa en sí o directamente en el suelo, pero la lucha hasta la cama avivó más el ansia del joven. Se fueron comiendo a besos y mordiscos en los labios, empujones contra las paredes, a veces se paraban en una y Courfeyrac escalaba para volver a enredarse en la cintura de Combeferre. Cuando estaban cerca del cuarto Courf estaba subido en la cadera de Ferre así que como hicieron antes contra la mesa, pero agradecido esta vez por la superficie blanda de la cama que se asemejaba a como se sentía el moreno en este instante, Courf fue a parar a la cama. Desde ahí abajo Courfeyrac recordó por qué Combeferre le parecía un dios, pero no uno de los que has de temer, una gentil y bueno que no necesita nada para ser extraordinario, esta idea se vio ampliada cuando el castaño se despojó de sus pantalones, manchados, tirándoselos a Courfeyrac que soltó una risa algo infantil, había conseguido lo que quería pero Ferre no lo iba a admitir en voz alta. Mientras el moreno se quitaba los pantalones del rostro y los tiraba lejos junto con los bóxers de Ferre que habían ido a parar junto a la otra prenda este observó a su novio caminar a la mesita. El cuerpo del médico no era un cuerpo esculpido por los ángeles como así se asemejaba Grantaire que era el cuerpo de Enjolras, no era mármol, era palpable y nítido, algo palpable que irradiaba calor, paciencia y serenidad. Courfeyrac se distrajo contando una vez más el número de pecas que adornaban la espalda de Combeferre, se rió por lo bajo al ver que se había llevado de nuevo el lugar de su omóplato derecho cuando lo arañó en la mesa.

\- Lubricante de café –la duda en voz alta de Ferre hizo despertar a Courfeyrac del ensueño en el que se encontraba, optando una postura sinuosa en la cama, expectante y con una sonrisa ladina- ¿Cuándo has comprado esto?

\- El otro día, por Internet. Estaba aburrido, intentando hacer algo para estar despierto y esperarte para cuando llegases de una de tus guardias y… -el moreno agachó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con perfectos rizos oscuros- Internet es un universo extraño.

Combeferre a veces olvidaba lo mucho que Courfeyrac le hacía sufrir cuando este se ponía así de adorable, jugando con sus rizos entre sus dedos para no alargar el asunto de cómo demonios habían encontrado lubricante de café y sentado en la cama cual emperador romano en un diván. Le sacaba de quicio las veintiocho horas del día, se metía con él constantemente criticando su afición por la arqueología, nunca, repito, nunca ayudaba en las tareas de casa, si le mandaba que comprara leche jamás la compraba y el pobre de Ferre tenía que desayunar sin leche hasta que él mismo la comprase, hasta hoy incluso le había derramado café encima para terminar donde estaban.

"Por lo menos los preservativos son normales", pensó Ferre mientras se colocaba uno de estos en su extensión, fue rápido, era como poner una venda más, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, Courfeyrac le correspondió el gemido todavía esperando ronroneando a su novio, exigiendo que volviera a la cama. Y así lo hizo, se colocó despacio sobre Courfeyrac, que volvió a pasar las manos por el pelo de este, ya no mojado, y tiró de él para besarlo con suavidad y calor, ambos eran dos almas de fuego, y el fuego se combatía con fuego ¿no? En cuanto Courf se sintió penetrado con algo caliente y estrecho por su recto rompió el beso, tan perdido estaba en aquellos labios que no se enteró cuando Ferre se unto los dedos con el lubricante e introdujo no uno sino dos de estos en él. Había sido una semana sin ello así que le dolió un poco, pero Ferre era bueno en ello, haciendo movimientos circulares dentro de él mientras le besaba por el pecho con delicadeza, así que en unos escasos segundos, Courfeyrac ya estaba pidiendo más.

\- ´Ferre, no pares…no pares por favor –susurró mientras el otro tanteaba e introducía un tercer dedo, las piernas del moreno se abrieron para darle más comodidad, ayudándole, sin ser capaz de controlar esta parte ni ninguna otra, moviendo sus caderas- Necesito sentirte ya…

\- Yo también te necesito.

Pasada la ronda de gemidos y una vez el recto de Courfeyrac se había abierto completamente y sin dolor alguno al miembro de Combeferre, comenzó el baile. A veces sólo se movía una, otras juntos. En círculos, en sacudidas, lento, rápido, fuerte, suave. Era como una danza improvisada en la que el placer absoluto era la musa y los gemidos la música de fondo. Entre todo esto, Combeferre empezó a notar la tirantez en el final de su estómago, esa extraña e indescriptible sensación, así que no paró, aumento la velocidad de su mano y envolvió todo el sexo de Courfeyrac, a veces paseando un dedo por la punta para hacerle durar más, para hacerle sufrir. Este explotó llenando el pecho de ambos y las sábanas de la cama. El moreno tuvo que pegar su boca a del castaño para no despertar a todo París, o quizás a toda Europa, mientras de nuevo la espalda del médico se llevaba una parte considerable del extasis que estaba sufriendo el otro, marcas sobre marcas. Combeferre acompañó a Courfeyrac con sus labios mientras se venía y luego recuperaba la normalidad, porque en esos segundos en el que uno llega al punto más álgido uno no se siente normal, le abrazó fuerte a él y le besó hasta quedarse sin aliento, uno sin aliento y el otro a punto de saltársele el corazón por la garganta de lo intenso que había sido. Mientras uno rogaba por recuperar el aliento, por volver a la vida pues creía desfallecer, el otro se vino, la tirantez extraña se volvió un torrente de placer que anuló todo sentimiento excepto el de placer, Combeferre no gritó, solo se acercó a la oreja de Courfeyrac que todavía deliraba y susurró su nombre, como él en general su orgasmo fue más callado, más calmado, pero el cuello de Courf no pudo evitar llevarse una parte de esta intensidad escondida, ya teniendo la carne como una constelación. Obvio las posiciones era distintas, Courf había sido masturbado y Fere había sido el masturbador, pero para el primero el simple contacto del segundo era como follar en sí, como si él hubiera estado también dentro del otro.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hasta que Combeferre tuvo que entrar a trabajar con esta situación, follando, primero en la cama que Combeferre haría al volver a casa por la madrugada pues seguro a Courfeyrac se le olvidaría una vez más, después en el suelo pues en los preliminares rodaron y cayeron a este y no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad, hasta en la ducha mientras el castaño corría a ducharse para luego marchar y no ir oliendo a sexo. No dejaron pasar ninguna oportunidad y entre besos se juraron no volver a estar otra semana así, quién sabe si la promesa se cumpliría, lo que se dice entre susurros o gemidos suele caer en el olvido, el único recuerdo que quedan son las marcas de uñas y labios.

Mientras terminaban la ronda de besos en la puerta a modo de despedida, Ferre tenía que marchar y ya iba a llegar considerablemente tarde, tarde para Ferre eran dos minutos más tarde tampoco nada exagerado, Courfeyrac le colocó la bufanda, azul para resaltarle los ojos, se la regaló en navidad con la intención de esto.

\- Te quiero

\- Y yo a ti.

Una vez la puerta se cerró y Courf se quedó solo los pensamientos no sexuales volvieron a su cabeza: se había olvidado del ensayo. Y de desayunar.

Desayunó café.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **SE ME FUE LA PINZA Y NO TENGO VIDA ASÍ QUE ESCRIBO GUARRADAS. Si, lo escribí mientras desayunaba café.**

 **Espero os haya gustado, y siento si he metido alguna patada al fandom.**

 **Vive la revolución!**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Lucy.**


End file.
